


Sleeping with your other

by GreenFlamedWriter



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Anal Sex, First Time, Luro?, M/M, Manipulation, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Teasing, Voice Kink, kuro - Freeform, lance - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 09:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11689176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GreenFlamedWriter/pseuds/GreenFlamedWriter
Summary: Lance knew, to bring Shiro back he would have to subdue Kuro and keep him stationary until Slav could make the switch. But it's not that easy how could you take out a 200 pound man twice your size and triple your stamina with a devious genius intellect?Take him down how any woman had taken a man down in film Noir movies...You guessed it.*Also gifting this to Tophats_and_Pinetrees, as they've been a follower from the start if it wasn't for you I wouldn't have finished Doppleganger. :3*Updated as grammer was super bad. Sorry sorry





	Sleeping with your other

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tophats_and_Pinetrees (ayanami_verloren)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayanami_verloren/gifts).



> Okay everyone wanted a sex scene and you know, Doppleganger was supposed to be a smut fic it started with Kuro saying "It's not like you to disobey orders." And thats where it spiraled but the story had plot and I wasn't sure if the sex would ruin it or not, so I wrote as a chapter you could pretend did happen? And that was how Lance actually knocked out Kuro? If you guys want.
> 
> ALSO Very important is grammer. If you find grammer point it out PROMPTO I don't have betas and I do tend to miss things and re-reading months later I notice when I'm looking at it with fresh eyes so please, tell me if there is anymistakes?

Lance finally found Kuro and gulped, okay this was it.

 Lance knew he was good at distracting and once Kuro let his guard down Lance was going to take him out.  
He walked up to Kuro and clasped the man on the back “Hey Kuro, you said you wanted to talk to me?” Kuro gestured to his room and Lance felt a chill down his spine as they both stepped inside, the door slid shut behind them.

And locked itself.

  
Lance tried to calm his nerves it did not help when Kuro was watching him “Well, more or less,” responding to lance’s earlier question. Kuro extended his hands and placed them on Lance’s hips and began to threat his fingers through his belt hoops.  
“I’ve been looking forward to this all day,” Lance chuckled nervously, when it came to Kuro he felt as if he was messing with a nuclear bomb. One wrong move and he was so screwed.  
Lance forced himself to relax “Me too, at first I thought I couldn’t go through with this but I realised what you said was true. Shiro never loved me like you have.” Kuro looked positively pleased by this, Lance stood on his toes and kissed him, Kuro happily obliged bringing Lance closer and tilting his head just so.  
Lance had to admit that he was thankful Kuro was holding him because his legs were feeling weak. When Kuro tongue licked against his lips, Lance was honestly surprised Kuro took advantage and Lance will admit when it came to kissing he’s never quite gotten this far.  
  
Kuro seemed to realise this too, his eyes looked amused and Lance almost chocked when Kuro's tongue flickered along the back of his teeth he felt shivers down his spine, Lance groaned his legs defiantly wobbled this time. Kuro leaned back and Lance’s eyes opened slowly then gasped as Kuro’s finger slipped into his mouth and began playing with his tongue.  
“Do you feel it?” Kuro asked and Lance had no idea until Kuro poked along his mouth in the corner and his whole body tensed, he could feel his body heating up and his ability to think evaporated like clouds. Oh Great Lion goddess he wanted Kuro to stop but he didn’t want him to stop at the same time.

Right until Kuro pulled his hand back slowly, Lance’s tongue chased it, when he heard the man chuckle Lance came back to himself feeling embarrassed. Kuro didn’t seem to mind “Right now there’s one thing that’s wrong with this picture.”  
Oh so he thought, Lances face fell, feeling the panic set in.  
“W-What is it?” Lance tried to play it cool, Kuro booped his nose with his Galra prosthetic.  
“Your still coherent.”  
  
Lance rolled his eyes and leaned back “As if anything you’re going to do Is-oh my god!” Kuro grabbed his chest sliding his hands underneith the fabric and raising his shirt up, Lance was too stunned to move. Kuro licked at one nipple while his prosthetic was flexing the other.  
Lance never thought he would get turned on by being groped by his chest, when he did it himself, he felt nothing what was the point but when _Kuro_ did it the sensations were too much for him,

Kuro was nipping and sucking at the pink flesh until the little nubs stuck out like a sore thumb, it was getting to the point of painful, Lance shuddered one hand threading through Kuro's whte tift,  
Lance felt constricted and confined he rocked his hips and knew the tight denim was only making him worse his own breathing loud in his ears.  
“Kuro…” Lance sighed “Kuro, please.” Kuro seemed to understand if his lecherous grin was anything to go by. moving higher he buried his mouth in the crook of Lance’s shoulder and nipped at the caramel skin.  
Lance felt his breath hitch as he felt Kuro's teeth scrap against his skin then his tongue lap around the bite indents, Kuro manouvered Lance against the wall, Lance gave an oof when he was pushed then groaned when Kuro pressed himself against him, he moved his leg in between lance’s thighs like a threat, not pausing once pulling at one pectoral and flexing his fingers over the other. Lance was going out of his mind.  
  
Kuro voice vibrated against his skin as he spoke “Maybe you can cum from this.” Lance groaned, oh god please don't.  
Kuro moved from his neck and nuzzled against his chest, a pink tongue flickering out licking along Lance’s nipple. Kuro’s eyes drew upwards and Lance found himself unable to look away, The man was so close he wondered if he could hear Lance's heartbeat.  
Kuro smiled then latched his mouth around Lance’s nipple, Lance cried out his hand snapping up and clinging to Kuro’s hair.  
He was pretty sure he was going cross eyed, so he shut his eyes instead- oh god that was worse he could feel it more! Kuro was right he might cum just like this, Lance hips swayed but Kuro raised his leg higher keeping Lance pressed against the well and holding him in place constricting all movement, tears streamed down lance’s bright red face.  
  
Lance moaned his head falling backward against the wall, he was so close, just like a rubber band about to snap, he just wished Kuro would do something more just to push him over the edge.  
He was not expecting the man to stop. And pull away.  
Lance groaned, he honestly might die, his heartbeat was going way too fast for it to be healthy, not even half aware he felt a hand slide along his leg and flinched, Lance eyes shot down was he...?

 Kuro’s hand move to cup his erection and Lance flinched his hand grappling out to grip Kuro's shoulders, he knew his legs were going to give out any given moment, just give it time.  
Kuro licked his lips, “You’re so hard.”  
Oh god don’t SAY IT!  
Lance eyes met his and he instantly flushed, Kuro was looking at him so intensely he had no idea what to do with the attention.  
  
Kuro chuckled and moved his hand, Lance grunted biting his lip hard, Kuro slid his lower the moved his hand around cupping his ass, Lance could not hold out any longer, he needed his clothes OFF like yesterday.  
“Kuro-“ God his throat was so dry, he tried to swallow what little saliva he had left “Please, I can’t take anymore.”  
Kuro stopped physically pulling back making a whine crawl from Lance’s throat, Kuro’s eyes burned with the same need Lance felt.  
  
“Get on the bed.”  
Lance was only quick to comply, he turned and wobbled towards the bed shrugging out of his jacket and shirt while he was at it, once he got to the bed though he frowned and then sat at the edge, unsure how Kuro actually wanted him.  
 Kuro tutted seeming disappointed, Lance tensed oh god what did he do? Kuro crossed his arms, raising his chin with a raised eyebrow.  
“Turn around, lie on your stomach.”  
His cool voice made Lance shiver, then flush bright red at what Kuro was requesting, he turned around and lay on his stomach, it wasn’t a very…sexy postion. He heard kuro chuckle and draw towards him, he took a hold of Lance’s hips and pulled them upwards, Lance cried out his face falling forward and his ass higher in the air, Lance gasped when he felt Kuro grind his own crotch against Lance’s clothed backside.  
Oh dear lord these trousers will never be the same.

Lance could feel his breathing became laboured, as Kuro only slowly grinded against him, the cuban boy gripped the blankets tight and shut his eyes as the sensations were driving him insane,

 Lance had never felt so turned on face down ass up, clinching the blankets like his life depended on it.  
There was only one problem. They were both still clothed. Well semi clothed in Lance's case.  
“Did we skip a step or something…?” Lance panted glancing at Kuro, Kuro only huffed, stopping his ministrations, Lance groaned he couldn’t take much more of this. He felt Kuro fingers slid down his leg towards his ankle, Kuro hooked his finger and scratched at his ankle slipping of Lance's socks, Lance’s eyes widened when he felt Kuro’s hands wrap around his waist and begin to unbuckle his trousers. The sweet sound of the zipper being pulled made the boy shiver and when Kuro pulled his trousers past his thighs Lance was beginning to drool, just the underwear to go, come on!

But Kuro leaned back instead sliding his hand over Lance's backside then massaged his skin, Lance legs were quivering his lover body was burning, his erection hurt too much, he could feel it twitching and precum staining against his boxer shorts.

“Look at you Darling, I barely used any heavy petting and you’re so ready for me.” Kuro leaned over him and cooed in his ear “Almost like a dog in heat,”  
Lance felt hot-too hot and he wanted to claw of the rest of the fabric, thankfully Kuro did as his roaming hands began to pull the fabric and slipped the material down his thighs, Lance sighed in relief as the cool air touched his hot skin.  
“Kuro.” He sounded breathless and desperate even to himself, Kuro licked along his shoulder blade and all Lance could do was take it as the burning began to multiple in his neither regions.  
It did not take long until Kuro began to play with his nipples “Black Underwear huh?” Kuro hummed, Lance scowled “Narcissus-ah!” Kuro pinched his nipple treating one harsh while the other he played with softly, Lance buried his face in the blanket and began to bite at the material, Kuro didn’t seem to mind he was holding anything back, as he promised himself he was going to make Lance scream later.  
Lance cock was throbbing so much, with each pinch and tweak, his breath hitched, he might just cum like this with just his chest- “Kuro.” even Kuro pressed against his back slowly rocking his thighs against his bare backside was driving him crazy, No he didn’t want that, not yet- not yet.  
Kuro didn’t seem to care if anything this spurred him on as he nipped and pulled at Lance's chest like dough to bread, Lance could barely breathe his mouth babbling nonsense.  
And then Kuro spoke in that deep timbre of his.  
“Come on Lance, let it all out.” Lance cried out feeling a blinding rush over power his senses, his hips thrusted forwards as he came, hard.

All he recalled was he cried out and he gave spasmed twitches.  
Lance fell forward with a grunt, then groaned realising the blanket beneith him, now more clearly headed Lance could now feel embarrassed.  
“Oh my god.” sitting up, he covered his face with his hands, Kuro chuckled and sat up with him, “What?” He licked Lance’s cheek “I thought you were pretty sexy.” moving Lance's hands away he kissed kissed him and Lance felt overwhelmed all over again.

He pulled away more than irritated “Dude- wha, why the hell are you still CLOTHED?” Kuro only raised an eyebrow “Well unlike a certain partner, I was too busy bringing you pleasure.” Lance growled then pounced.  
Kuro was surprised to find himself pinned beneath the hot Cuban, Lance even fought dirty by grinding against his crotch to keep him down.  
“Alright,” Kuro conceded then raised his arms up above his head “You’ve got me.” Lance realising Kuro wasn’t moving, began to grab Kuro’s black skintight shirt and began to pull, when it didn't budge he pulled a face, the damn thing was adamant to stay on. Was this shirt really attatched to Kuro that much? Well sorry shirt but you have to GO.  
Seeing Lance struggle, Kuro couldn’t help but chuckle. “Take your time, Darling. “ Lance growled and pulled harder, happy that the damn thing was finally complying. He lifted it over Kuro and chucked it in the corner with disregard, then once Lance looked at Kuro’s chest he hesitated.

Kuro’s chest was so broad, and well defined as if Michael Angelo decided fuck it this piece is going to be beautiful and turn homophobic priests into badly behaved dogs, he had so many muscle dimples that Lance wanted to slide his fingers over his chest and feel the well toned abs, going with that idea, he did just that. Lance placed his fingers over his chest and the skin was hot, scaldingly hot.  
But his gaze flickered to Kuro’s arm and he almost wept, he never saw the prosthetic bare before, and not only did it look mistreated, it looked as if they gave no care of making the prosthetic comfortable at all, there was so many cuts and red chaffing, so many scars littering Kuro’s body making the skin white and raised, his finger traced over them feeling the harsh skin. He could see Kuro look a little uncomfortable.  
He leaned over suddenly feeling fragile, and kissed at the juncture between flesh and machine, Kuro tensed.  
Lance moved back instantly, "I’m sorry,” he should have asked first- stupid.  
“No,” Kuro’s eyes were burning his breathing raggard and his body glistening in sweat “Keep going.”

A wild thrill thrummed through Lance’s body, as he continued worshipping Kuro’s chest and giving very special attention to his arm.  
“Does it hurt?” he murmered against the skin giving it another kiss, he wanted to make sure. Kuro grunted “A little, but don’t stop.” while Lance licked and kissed Kuro's chest, the mans hands twitchig at his side, Lance moved his hands down fumbling with Kuro’s belt, his mind was cloudy from arousal and it was hard to think straight just grab any clothing and rip it off. He kept chanting over and over.  
  
But as soon as he pulled down Kuro’s pants and saw his erection trapped in his briefs, Lance will not admit he started drooling. He began to finger the fabric his nail lightly scratching over the cloth, Kuro gave a surprised grunt his chest raising, Lance shivered. He loved watching Kuro squirm. he felt himself preen with how the tables had turned taking his time he pulled the band back and his eyes almost popped out his skull.  
“whoa, wow that is uh… _big_.” Lance admitted feeling wary to touch it, Kuro opened one eye “It’s not going to bite you.” Lance smirked “Are you sure about that?” He reached out and lightly stroked the skin, Kuro hips twitched, he straightened when he saw Lance wiggle above him and lower himself,  
“Lance?”  
The boy used his hand to lightly stroke Kuro’s balls, the man gave such a delicious moan it gave Lance a confidence boost. He took a breath “Listen I’m new at this so, uh, bear with me.” Kuro blinked he opened his mouth to speak but then it turned into a strangled groan when Lance wrapped his mouth around Kuro’s tip.  
Lance moaned against the flesh it was so hot and textured, he moved slowly forgetting all about Kuro, he used his tongue lick along the sides and tried to set up a steady rythm glancing up he saw Kuro’s twitching face.  
Then Kuro looked down his clouded eyes locking with Lance's, the boy flushed caught of guard and almost chocked, looking away he moved back using his hands instead, Kuro chuckled "Don't give up now." Lance scowled.  
 "Don't look at me, then." He grumbled, then he felt a rough hand slide through his hair "How can I not look at you?" This did not help Lance at all, taking a breath his tongue slipped out and swiped his tongue around the tip, Kuro gave a soft breath and Lance readjusted himself, moving his head lower he licked under at the crease, Kuro groaned his legs stuttering.  
Lance moved back and breathed out placing his mouth over the tip and swallowed the whole peace, this made Kuro cry out not expecting that at all.

Lance gagged using his hand to touch what his mouth couldn't take, scolding himself for going too quick, his eyes teared up, using his hands for the parts he couldn’t get Lance bobbed his head moving faster than before.  
Lance moved faster then felt Kuro tug at his hair, he grimaced when Kuro spoke “Slow down,” he growled, he raised his leg and rubbed at Lance’s crotch, the boy yelped almost biting down, feeling Kuros textured trousers rub against his bare skin had him gasping.

It took all of her energy not to reach out and touch himself, giving a sorrowful moan, he pulled back panting not noting Kuro sigh at the sensations before he licked along Kuro’s penis while playing with his flesh, Kuro hand was still latched through brown locks massaging his scalp, Lance felt his eyes drop at the sensations feel comfortable.  
Until he felt Kuro’s cock throb, coming back to himself his own heartbeat racing a mile a minute, he moved faster flickering his tongue and moaning around his cock, Kuro didn't seem to mind his quick pace if his erratic groans were anything to go by, until Lance almost chocked again he was beyond mortified when he pulled back-  
  
Kuro came with no wanring, Lance yelped shutting his eyes in time, he cried out when he felt Kuro’s thick cum splatter against his face.  
“Argh- dude.” Lance leaned back coughing, oh god some got in his mouth! Blegh!  
“Warning.” He scowled but Kuro did not look apologetic, laying there in his afterglow the smug prick. “Sorry,” Lance face scrunched into an angry pout.  
He reached out, and gripped the skin in between Kuro’s balls and ass, Kuro yelped tears springing to surprise. Lance gave him a levelled look “I have this…whatever it is hostage and all I’m asking is for some warning.”  
“Okay okay- I give,” Lance let go “good.” But he should not have let go so soon as Kuro’s eyes grew dangerous as he moved forward grabbing Lance’s legs and pulling them up making the boy fall onto his back with an oof with his legs in the air.

“Such a cheeky boy,” Kuro purred adjusting Lance's rump in the air, he kept one hand on Lance's legs and moved his other hand to trail over Lance's ass “Maybe I should…” He trailed off and Lance tried to push himself up then gave up, he twisted a little to see Kuro’s perplexed face.  
“What is it?” Kuro slipped a finger inside, Lance yelped his back arching, almost missing what Kuro said next “You…already prepared yourself?” Lance frowned was that a problem?  
“Yeah, I’m already to go if you just wanted to do it.” He wasn’t expecting Kuro to growl and push another inside, Lance groaned he felt Kuro’s finger dig deeper, away from any good spots and Lance felt like he was being scolded.  
“I’m going to take my time, there’s no need to rush.” Lance found it really hard to breathe in this position, he took a sharp inhale, when Kuro flexed his fingers, doing it in this position was making Lance’s hole make so many embarrassing sounds, the wet squelch and his eyes spread wider.  
“Kuro- stop, seriously it’s okay.” He began to plead he caught Kuro’s sadistic face in time.  
“I’m going to make you enjoy this, I’m going to make you scream MY name, not that spineless twits.”  
Lance blinked, feeling his bubble pop, Shiro…oh god Shiro!  
Kuro never gave him much time to think as he leaned over Lance's back and licked around the rim, Lance almost stopped breathing.  
“oh my gosh-“ He cried out and felt Kuro grab his leg keeping him steady, Lance eyes rolled as he felt Kuro’s probing tongue swirl around the outer rim before plunging inside, he howled.  
Lance gripped the blankets scrunching them into oblivion as he was beginning to blackout.  
Kuro was eating him out, oh god, his tongue was wriggling so much, Lance legs flailed a little, he was stuck in this awkward position.  
Right until he felt nails slide down his skin did he moan, Kuro spoke licking from his hole to his balls and Lance couldn’t surprise a groan this time, “I’m going to make you cum over and over again, in any way manageable, until you admit that I’m superior.”  
Lance snickered “Good luck with that, you think I’m going to make it that easy for you?”

 Kuro stood over him as Lance was still bent like a limp noodle, his eyes widened was this really how Kuro was going to do it, Kuro held his cock and leaned over Lance grabbing both legs and inserting his cock slowly, Lance gasped feeling his walls quiver in anticpation, and when he felt Kuro push more, it made the embarrassing wet noise as it entered making his already sloppy hole that much more mortifying, his red face flushed further, Kuro groaned grinding his hips above Lance, the boy he felt full, he could feel the burn of the stretch.  
  
Kuro slowly slid back and forth and it was driving Lance insane.  
“Kuro.” He gasped out, feeling light headed, Kuro finally gave mercy and moved Lance sideways, not a position the boy originally wanted but much better than before as there was less strain on his back.  
He gulped when Kuro seemed to slide in further, his eyes bulged when he realised that this position made him feel more full, and Kuro seemed to move in DEEPER than before.  
He felt the man smirk and angle his hips, he simply grinded against him just short of missing what Lance needed.  
“Don’t drag it out!” He snapped trying to push back but Kuro kept a firm hand on his leg keeping him still.  
“Ah Ah, I said I was taking my time.” Lance huffed, then meeped when he felt a wet tongue slid against the crevice of his back And Kuro thrusted forward and hard.  
  
He kept repeating the process, slow drag out feeling the wet slick slide down Lance’s thigh then thrusted in hard, it was torture.  
Lance was in a state of delirium, his mind a foggy mess and the only feeling was the burning of his cock and the sweet wet sounds of skin slapping against skin.  
He clung to the pillow his eyes heavy and droppy, he needed to cum but there was nothing to push him off the edge, he was stuck in limbo, forced into a state of pleasure that felt so good, it HURT.  
How long was Kuro going to drag this out?  
“Does this feel good?” Oh go he wanted Lance to talk!? All he could do was drool unattractively.  
“If you don’t talk I’m going to stop.”  
NO!  
“No-no god no, please!” Lance felt mortified at the begging mess he had become, but all his thoughts was a jumbled train wreck.  
“It feels good” He admitted into he pillow, he was rewarded with a kiss on the back, Kuro smirked against his freckled skin, “Does it?” He teased “Want me to go faster? Harder?”  
But he did the opposite he SLOWED DOWN EVEN FURTHER!  
“Oh please, Kuro I swear to god!” Lance moaned he knew he sounded angry but he was about to lose it.  
Kuro smirked as if he won he pushed Lance onto his back and raised his legs over his shoulders, Lance gulped his eyes blowing wide, Kuro still didn’t stop his momentum, and Lance found his arms grabbing at Kuro’s neck.  
Lance could feel his body grow so hat and sweat slid down his brow, “Kuro- Kuro,” His voice sounded strained as his cock pulsed pre-cum leaking like a fountain at this point each time Kuro thrusted he felt a tsunami of sensations rivote making his whole body vibrate in pleasure, “I’m so close,” He was getting louder and even Kuro’s grunts in his ear was helping him reach his peak “That’s it baby- you’re such a good boy, taking me in so well.” Lance breath stuttered “It’s like your ass was made for me.” Kuro chuckled his own pace become rapid and erratic, Lance could barely even speak at this point his own voice box computing incositant babbles.  
“You aim to please don’t you? God you’re so tight and wet,” Kuro grinded against him, the tip rubbing against that bundle of nerves that twitched and made Lance grit his teeth.  
“Oh god-“ He was seeing stars, he was-  
Lance gave a silent scream his whole body tensing when he felt himself cum all over himself, Kuro groaned at the sight seeing Lance's white cum paint his dark skin, he followed not long after, pulling out and stroking himself as he came all over lance.  
Lance panted “Oh my god…that was…wow.” Kuro raised an eyebrow “That was only one round.” Lance blinked when Kuro began to lick of all the cum from his stomach Lance’s eyes fluttered shut “Oh sweet crow…”

 

The next morning, Lance woke up in bliss his body ached but in a good way and he felt so relaxed. He rolled over and saw Kuro asleep, cuddling into Lance’s arm. Huh he never realised he was the little spoon.  
Lance almost went back to sleep until he remembered the reason he did all of this in the first place,  
Gulping he reached into the pillow and frowned. His Bayard was gone.  
He could have sworn he kept it there.  
“Looking for something?” Lance tensed to see Kuro cold eyes staring at him, his blue Bayard in his hand.  
Lance felt his breath speed up “Kuro it’s not what it looks like?” he hoped the man would by it bt by his glare?  
Kuro glared “Is it not?”  
Nope he did not buy it.  
  
He suddenly activated the bayard and it materialises into a gun, Lance looked surprised that Kuro was able to use it.  
Until Kuro pressed it against his throat pushing Lance back into the bed.  
“Did you really think I wouldn’t notice a bayard under the pillow!?” Lance cursed himself he should have left it UNDER the bed.  
“Don’t you realise by now!?” He sounded manic and Lance felt his heart sky rocket, “Your Shiro DOESN’T love you. He never has shown anything to prove it!”  
Lance pushed himself back “K-Kuro calm down, let’s talk about this- w-without the gun. Please?” Kuro’s eyes narrowed “Why should I? You’ve obviously stated where your loyalties are.” The gun began to glow blue and Lance’s eyes widened, he scowled “I really tried to do this the easy way.” Kuro raised an eyebrow then grunted when Lance raised his leg up swiftly between his legs.  
He almost felt back for the poor thing, especially after the good night it gave him but it was attached to this schmuck so no regrets.  
Kuro went down and Lance grabbed the Plasma that was still charging and aimed.  
  
“Lance- NO!” Lance shot him. And Kuro slumped unconscious. Lance swallowed that could have gone better, her glanced around looking for his clothes when suddenly the doors opened Kuro moved the gun thankfully and Lance gaped to see Matt and Keith with Slav behind them in front of the doorway.  
“Lance!” All the saw was a naked Lance with an unconscious naked Kuro plastered over him with a smoking bayard in his hand.  
“Guys?”  
Their eyes narrowed and Lance knew. They needed to talk.  
Lance got shamelessly dressed and then helped the two take Kuro to the Med Bay.  
None of them said a word.


End file.
